


Entre la multitud

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Billy is a magician, Boys In Love, M/M, Mutants, No superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Billy necesita dinero, así que comienza a trabajar como mago para fiestas. En uno de los cumpleaños a los que asiste, se encuentra —muy sorpresivamente— con Teddy Altman —el amor de su vida— y se da cuenta, ¡con horror!, de que está usando mallas.





	Entre la multitud

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Young Avengers pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin ce lucro.

 

La peor parte de ser un fanboy adolescente, es _ser_ un fanboy adolescente y _querer_ cosas relacionadas a un montón de fandoms que no puede comprar por no tener la solvencia económica suficiente; ¿quién sobrevive con quince dólares a la semana, de todas formas? La mayor parte de eso lo pierde en malteadas y hamburguesas al salir de la escuela —cuando trató de exponérselos a sus padres de esa manera, con gráficas imaginarias en la cabeza y un apuntador láser sujetado por su Yo interno, esa fue precisamente la revelación que condenó cualquier mejora a su cartera que pudiera haber conseguido, lo cual fue gracioso, porque, por un segundo, justo antes de abrir su bocota, en verdad creyó haberlos convencido—.

Rogó, suplicó y negoció por un aumento a su mesada, pero Jeff y Rebecca no cedieron, menos sabiendo el motivo por el que lo necesitaba con tanta _desesperación_ , — ¡la Comic-Con! —por lo que tuvo que recurrir a otras medidas y, bueno, pequeñas bendiciones en medio de su caos monetario porque, por primera vez, no apesta tanto ser un mutante si puede sacarle provecho —ese sería un gran avance en su terapia de aceptación, de hecho, pero no piensa comentárselo a nadie y menos a una colega laboral de su madre—.  

Así que, básicamente, Billy Kaplan es un sujeto que puede teletransportar cosas por el espacio-tiempo —entre otras habilidadsirijillas, pero, una así, al parecer, es la que más _inofensiva_ e _interesante_ luce a ojos de padres… que pagan, así que, lo que ellos pidan y es la que decide anunciar en la página de Facebook que termina abriendo para divulgarse—, usa sus últimos diez dólares para comprar ropa en una tienda de segunda mano y pintura textil para teñirla y hacerla lucir un poco más decente. Usa un viejo disfraz de día de brujas —de su madre— para hacerse una capa —ni siquiera tiene que molestarse con la máquina de coser, porque, enserio, sus poderes lo hacen más parecido a un hechicero de verdad que a cualquier otra cosa y, poniéndose un poco creativo, se hace un montón de accesorios brillantes con pintura en spray ecológica y material reciclado viendo tutoriales de cosplayers en YouTube. Para cuando termina, se mira al espejo, vestido completamente, y decide que valió la pena el esfuerzo, si bien parece uno de esos desquiciados que se toman sus gustos _demasiado_ enserio, pero, hey, quizás incluso pueda usar éste mismo traje para pasearse por algún evento para fans, siendo admirado por los demás en vez de sólo quedarse mirando a otros, como le pasa cada vez que va a una convención.

Cuando sus hermanos menores lo ven y estallan en carcajadas que los tiran contra los muros del corredor, lágrimas de algarabía deslizándose por sus mejillas — _malditos_ —, no deja que la reacción lo deprima y, en vez de descorazonarse, sólo les cierra la puerta en la cara… hasta que se da cuenta de que su habitación sigue apestando a pintura y que ese fue el motivo por el que la abrió, plus ventanas, a pesar de las miradas curiosas, en primer lugar.

La reacción de Rebecca le agrada más, pues la mujer lo felicita por su esfuerzo —si bien enarca una ceja ante el body de spandex, teñido especialmente con motivos del universo y salpicado de diminutas estrellas dibujadas con corrector (por un momento, Billy duda: esto debe ser lo más cercano que la mujer estará de ver a su hijo de dieciséis años, homosexual declarado, haciendo una oda a Barýshnikov, pero, ya que ella tampoco le dice que sea vea mal, se permite dejarlo pasar… siempre y cuando nadie de la escuela descubra lo que hace en sus tiempos libres, porque eso sí que sería un suicidio social [como si no estuviera bien muerto ya]… a menos que se vuelva lo suficientemente bueno en ello para poder presumir, pero, vamos, no tiene esperanzas: es Billy Kaplan, después de todo)— e incluso se ofrece a ayudarlo a tomarse las fotografías que usará para promocionar su página: al final, todo se convierte en una sesión de fotos llena de risas y burlas a la que se suman sus hermanos y, de cientos de imágenes digitales, sólo puede usar unas cuantas y editarlas, porque la mayoría están llenas de caras chistosas y niños colados haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

Resulta ser el mejor tiempo de calidad en familia que han tenido en meses, incluso pasando por encima de las idas al cine para ver juntos las nuevas películas de DC.  

Pero al final consigue algo bueno, supone, porque, en las primeras dos semanas de empezar a promocionarse como «mago» para fiestas —sus papás le ayudan de hecho, corriendo la voz entre sus conocidos con hijos pequeños—, lo llaman para actuar en dos fiestas y el material que planea, aunque sencillo, basta para enloquecer a los chicos que asisten, satisfacer a los padres —aunque hay algunas caras entre el público que se muestras _reticentes_ ante sus habilidades mutantes y algunas de ellas les impiden a sus hijos participar en el espectáculo— y devolverlo a casa con una mochila llena de dulces, pastel y, lo más importante de todo, un buen fajo de billetes en la mano.

—Podría acostumbrarme —presume, arrastrando las palabras socarronamente, delante de sus hermanos, contando billete tras billete mientras a los otros dos, obviamente, se les hace agua la boca porque, si Billy recibe quince dólares a la semana, ellos, que aún no están en preparatoria, se las ven negras sólo con cinco. La única parte buena de aumentar de edad cada año…—. Los niños apestan —no habla sólo por hablar: en la última fiesta a la que fue, la cumpleañera se le colgó de la capa, pidiéndole hacerle caballito, y casi lo ahorcó delante de todos (está seguro de que mucha gente grabó el suceso para la posteridad con sus celulares, por lo que ha evitado la plataforma de YouTube a toda costa, sólo por si las dudas)—, pero, oigan, pastel y dulces cada fin de semana, ah, y dinero —se abanica la cara con éste y Joseph enarca una ceja.

Sus papás no están y se supone que Billy debe hacerles la cena; por un segundo, pensó en ordenar pizza y pagar con su propio sueldo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que es muy tacaño para eso, por lo que abandonó la idea y optó por el platillo favorito de Danny: macarrones con queso, la opción menos saludable dentro de la «cocina» norteamericana —si es que alguna vez ha existido, porque, hasta donde sabe, se trata más de un conglomerado de platillos internacionales que de otra cosa—.

Joseph frunce el ceño y tuerce la boca.

—Cuando te pongas gordo como una ballena por tragar tanto, a ver quién te hace entrar en ese leotardo y entonces seremos nosotros quienes nos riamos de ti —en vez de ofenderse, Billy suelta una carcajada y le hace un gesto grosero con el dedo, al que el chico de doce años responde con gesticulaciones grotescas.

Danny, por otro lado, se cuelga de su brazo y lo mira con grandes ojos de niño berrinchudo.

— ¿Necesitas un asistente, Billy? —Pregunta, mañoso, balanceándose de su agarre de una forma que lo hace pensar que terminarán yéndose de bruces al suelo porque, si en algo es malo, es en acondicionamiento físico y tiene extremidades de fideo—. Yo podría ayudarte en los eventos y comer pastel contigo: todos los magos necesitan un ayudante.

Billy frunce los labios y agita la cabeza, haciendo que un mechón de cabello se le meta a los ojos, por lo que tiene que hacerlo a un lado con un empujón de los dedos.

 —Estoy seguro de que los magos a los que te refieres contratan _edecanes_ y no estoy muy interesado en eso —a menos que dicho edecán midiera uno ochenta, tuviera sedoso cabello rubio, orejas perforadas y los ojos azules más gentiles del mundo…

¿Se le escapó un suspiro? No, claro que no: ¡fue una fuga de aire pasando entre sus labios, nada más!

Joseph suelta una risita despectiva y se recarga en el muro, cruzándose de brazos. Billy, a los doce, no era tan huraño: los cómics hicieron maravillas por su infancia y es una lástima que a su hermano no le gusten tanto como a él: los videojuegos y las series de TV lo están arruinando.

—Sí, Danny: ¿no ves que el traje de lentejuelas ya lo usa él? —Billy lo patea en represalia por sus esfuerzos de ofenderlo y termina arrastrando a su hermanito pasillo abajo, hacia la cocina, pues el niño se niega a soltarle el brazo hasta que le cumpla sus caprichos, mientras el otro bailotea detrás, masajeándose la espinilla.

—O—

Y, si fuera un poco más listo o estuviera más alineado con el universo, que tanto patrocina en su atuendo «de trabajo», se habría dado cuenta de que los comentarios de Joseph no son más que un vaticinio de lo que está por venir el sábado siguiente, en la fiesta del pequeño Elliot Smith.

—O—

Como siempre, llega a la hora acordada a la casa señalada —pues su madre le asevera que la puntualidad es una de las mejores formas de crear una buena impresión en ésta clase de negocios—, se asegura de tener la capa bien puesta y, cuando la madre le afirma que todos los niños ya están reunidos en el jardín para verlo, empieza el show —tiene música ambiental y todo—.

Si ha de ser sincero, la parte que más le gusta de las presentaciones, son los murmullos ansiosos de las personas, preguntándose por lo bajo entre ellas qué tendrá para ofrecerles un chico tan joven, por lo que, tras cada evento exitoso, regresa a casa con la idea de esforzarse más en el próximo y las fuerzas suficientes para planear nuevo material. Hasta el momento, no ha tenido un solo día malo y está construyendo la suficiente confianza en sí mismo para que, el día que pase —porque no es un dechado de positivismo—, no lo derrumbe y pueda continuar con esto que ha aprendido a disfrutar.

Antes, odiaba la idea de ser un mutante —gracias a la terrible forma en que descubrió sus poderes, que terminó convirtiéndolo en una especie de marginado social refugiado en su autoimpuesta zona geek—, pero hoy en día ha hecho comunión con eso —y debe ser culpa de todo el dinero que obtiene gracias a, literalmente, sólo tener que chasquear los dedos y exhibirse delante de desconocidos sin tapujos—.

Como siempre, al principio los niños se muestran un poco recelosos, porque es consciente de que no es el mago típico de fiestas infantiles —en verdad hace cosas que pueden ser vistas como _mágicas_ , si bien no son más que caprichos del cosmos moldeados en sus manos—, pero, cuando hace desaparecer al perro de la familia de su puesto junto al festejado para inmediatamente materializarlo junto a la mesa de obsequios —sin que el animal parezca haberse enterado de nada—, el entusiasmo se vuelve evidente y pronto los tiene pidiéndole desvanecer cosas al azar —el reloj de un papá, el moño de una invitada, las verduras que alguien no quiso comer— y haciéndolas estallar —en realidad, intercambiándolas en el aire por lo que lleva preparado en los bolsillos de la capa— en nubes de confeti brillante que los bañan a todos y los hacen reír, aplaudir y gritar.

Transforma pañuelos en palomas artificiales que van volando hacia niños en el público, donde vuelven a ser simples trozos de tela de colores, hace un juego de cartas —que plagió de un show que vio en la web, pero, hasta el momento, nadie lo ha demandado… afortunadamente— y termina haciéndose desaparecer a sí mismo en un cúmulo de virutas luminosas de color azul que escriben en el aire ¡ _Feliz cumpleaños, Elliot!,_ para reaparecer junto a la madre del niño, al otro lado del patio, haciéndola pegar un grito de sorpresa y llevarse una mano al pecho, antes de que la fiesta estalle en vítores.

 Se lo toma un poco a pecho y, en un dejo de satisfacción, hace reverencias exageradas para su público, sonriéndole y saludándolo con la mano, la larga capa roja ondeando con el aire a sus espaldas.

La mamá del cumpleañero — _puedes llamarme Maggie, cielo. En verdad tienes talento—_ , como han hecho tantas otras, lo invita a quedarse un rato más para disfrutar del festejo y, ésta vez, realmente no puede negarse —y no era que fuera a hacerlo—, porque Elliot, de seis años recién cumplidos, parece querer adoptarlo como su hermano mayor y aprovecha un descuido suyo para sujetarle la mano y tirar de él hacia la mesa de regalos, donde le muestra cada bolsa y caja.

— ¿Sabes lo que hay adentro? —Le pregunta, emocionado, de una forma que le recuerda mucho a Danny.

Billy toma una caja grande y, con cuidado, la agita contra su oreja, prestando atención al sonido.

—Ah, no lo sé. Esto suena a un auto de control remoto, pero no te hagas ilusiones —responde.

Alguien suelta una risita encantadora a sus espaldas y, Dios, el estremecimiento más desgarrador de su vida le recorre el cuerpo entero y no tiene forma de saber si para bien o para mal, porque ha oído tantas veces ese sonido al otro lado del salón de clases, que es imposible que no sepa a quién pertenece.

Lo peor de todo es que _nunca_ ha cruzado palabra con Teddy Altman fuera de un ambiente estudiantil, sólo tomando en cuenta aquella vez que Billy tuvo que sentarse delante de él durante un test de bioética y Teddy le dio golpecitos en el hombro con dos dedos para llamar su atención y pedirle prestado un borrador —best five seconds _ever_ —.

Elliot se encoge de hombros y patea el pasto bajo su zapato.

— ¿Qué no eres un mago? ¿No puedes decirme qué me regalaron? Papá dijo que serías un fraude —auch. Eso duele. Y lo hace entornar los ojos.

— ¿Ah, sí, un fraude podría adivinar sin mirar por encima del hombro quién está detrás ahora mismo? —El niño se encoge de hombros, desanimado, y Billy coloca el presente en el lugar de donde lo tomó para fingir meditar en voz alta.

—Uhm, veamos (fíjate en que no estoy mirando): es un chico alto, aproximadamente de mi edad, cabello rubio y lacio que parece no haber lidiado con un cepillo en su vida, tiene un montón de pendientes plateados en ambas orejas —la risita se repite y le parece todavía más adorable que la primera. Le fallan las rodillas y tiene que apoyarse en el borde de la mesa para no irse de frente—. Y ahora está sonriendo —con esos dientes perfectos— y agitando la cabeza —ha notado que Teddy suele hacer eso cuando está apenado y, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo cuando Billy se está portando como todo un tonto sólo porque no se le ocurrió una forma mejor de tratar con esto?—. Y su nombre es Teddy Altman.

Elliot lo mira con ojos demasiado abiertos, le sujeta la mano de nuevo y lo hace girar, como si quisiera que compruebe por sí mismo si tuvo razón. Da la vuelta tan rápido, que se siente mareado y, cuando están frente a frente, Teddy suelta una carcajada que tiñe el cielo de rosa y hace florecer los capullos de las plantas cercanas. Ahora sí que suspira…

— ¿Cómo supiste? —Pregunta el niño, admirado.

Billy rueda los ojos.

—Magia —responde, asegurándose de que parezca lo más obvio del mundo y pidiéndole a la Madre Tierra que se lo trague en caso de haber vuelto su crush demasiado obvio.

Pero Teddy parece más sonrojado que con ganas de matarlo por haber puesto los ojos en él, así que supone que no corre ninguna clase de peligro.

Elliot lo suelta y se va corriendo para reunirse con sus amigos y, seguramente, presumirles lo que acaba de presenciar. Billy, con un nudo de ansiedad en la garganta, se recarga en la mesa que tiene detrás y frunce los labios, manteniendo la mirada fija en el niño porque le parece más seguro que levantarla.

—Me siento un poco usado, porque estoy seguro de que hiciste trampa —comenta Teddy, con voz ligeramente ronca, rascándose la sien con el meñique, el movimiento haciendo que los pendientes de sus orejas tintineen. Billy se anima a verlo y nota que tiene los pómulos tan rojos como fresas—. Aunque no estoy muy convencido de cómo supiste que estaba negando con la cabeza y, hasta hace dos minutos, ni siquiera tenía idea de que supieras mi nombre —Billy separa los labios, sorprendido, porque, ¿cómo diablos no iba a saberlo? ¡Ha escrito poemas con ese nombre, por todos los cielos! Y, gracias a eso, por mucho tiempo sus padres pensaron que tenía un crush en el personaje de _Grey’s Anatomy_ hasta esa fatídica junta de padres en la que se enteraron de la verdad. Hubo muchas confesiones esa noche: una sonó como «sí, lo soy» y otra como «lo sabíamos, sólo queríamos oírlo de ti», pero, ¿quién se sigue acordando de eso?—. Interesante, uh… atuendo —sigue Teddy, mirando hacia abajo, y, en cuanto las palabras abandonan su boca, se sobresalta y el rubor sólo aumenta—. Iba a decir _espectáculo,_ no sé por qué dije… me refiero a… ambas cosas… no quiero que pienses que…

Billy comienza a sentir urticaria en el cuello y, lo más imperceptiblemente que puede, tira del pliegue de la capa para cubrir el jodido _body de spandex._ Mierda. Una mejor familia le habría dicho la pésima decisión que era usar ese tipo de tela y, ahora que lo piensa, en _fiestas para niños._

—Ah… —masculla torpemente: es como si su cerebro hubiera tomado un vuelto exprés a las Bahamas o algo así. Ríe por lo bajo, avergonzado, mientras trata de hacer tiempo para que una grieta se abra bajo sus pies y lo engulla para no dejar rastros de su persona sobre la faz de la tierra—. Y, uhm, ¿son familia o algo así? Sabía que este día iba a llegar, que me encontraría con alguien conocido, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto. Aunque, de hecho, ¿sabes?, si pudieras entrar a mi página y darme un par de estrellas, me ayudaría mucho: no tengo muchas calificaciones aún y eso me desespera. Oh, a menos que no fuera un show tan bueno para merecer estrellas, en ese caso, es pedirte demasiado. Estoy hablando mucho, pero, ¡uff!, no puedo parar. Créeme, si pudiera hacer aparecer una mordaza de bola, lo haría, pero no puedo, porque no soy tan bueno. No puedo creer que hice una referencia al sadomasoquismo —entonces, se le acaba todo el aire y el flujo de palabras muere, _precisamente,_ en esa terrible, terrible última llana—. Oh, por Dios —susurra, mirando al cielo, suplicando que lo parta un rayo, pero todo está traicioneramente despejado.

Teddy se muerde el labio inferior, se mira los zapatos y vuelve a reír, ésta vez con algo más ronco en la voz, casi salvaje.

Spandex, Billy, _spandex._

—En realidad, Maggie es una buena amiga de mamá. ¿Sabes? Cuando me obligó a venir a la fiesta, creí que sería una pesadilla, estando rodeado de tantos niños pequeños y eso, pero ya no lo pienso. Habría bastado con que mencionara que habría un show de magia para convencerme.

Wow, directo.

…porque eso fue, ¿no? O tal vez el shock le colapsó el cerebro y ahora está en coma, fantaseando en algún lejano, imperturbable y oscuro lugar.

—Ah, ¿te gusta la magia, entonces? —Pregunta y, cuando Teddy se queda en blanco largos segundos antes de sonreír como si estuviera pensando _Billy, tú, pequeño idiota_ , en verdad se siente de esa manera, pero en una escala más grande.

Teddy se aclara la garganta y niega. El corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho. Nunca antes hablaron tanto como hoy, pero está seguro de que han coqueteado un poco, cuando se encuentran por los pasillos de la escuela y sus miradas se cruzan —bueno, al menos, él coqueteó, pero no tiene idea de si jugar con el cabello funciona entre chicos igual que entre chico y chica. Mucha CH por hoy…—.

Vuelve a sentir la urticaria, por lo que tiene que rascarse el cuello, ladeando un poco la cabeza para llegar al sitio que pica más y la forma en que Teddy recorre con los ojos la larga línea de piel que queda expuesta es suficiente revelación: sí, claro que han coqueteado, pero fueron demasiado idiotas —Billy no quiere sentirse sólo en esto— para reconocerlo.

Teddy ya dio el primer paso, al parecer, así que ahora, lo justo, es que él dé el siguiente:

—Uhm… — _éxito, Kaplan._

Teddy separa los labios, las mejillas todavía de color rojo intenso. A pesar de que empezó el acercamiento, parece estar sufriéndolo tanto como Billy.

—Escucha, si le digo a mamá que acabo de conseguir una cita (y espero que tantas menciones de mi madre en menos de diez minutos no te hallan espantado todavía), no pondrá tantos peros si me escapó antes de que la fiesta termine, así que —se detiene para pasar saliva, dudoso. Billy quiere gimotear como un cachorro con retraso mental—, ¿qué dices? ¿Puedo llevarte a algún lado?

Billy sólo atina a asentir.

—Sólo dame un segundo para cambiarme: aparecer, _literalmente_ , con esto en una fiesta es una cosa, pero andar por la calle así, otra —no sabe si dijo algo elocuente o algo completamente imbécil, pero prefiere no enterarse.

Teddy se quita un montón de cabello de la frente. Cada hebra brilla cual oro con el sol…

—Ah, a mí me gusta —ataca a la yugular, el malnacido jaguar—. Fue la mejor parte del espectáculo, de hecho.

Billy lo mira, con la cara ardiendo y el corazón a punto de estallar en el pericardio.

—Entonces supongo que no te impresionará si hago esto —abre la capa (que ha mantenido enredada alrededor de su cuerpo desde que la conversación inició) y, con un revuelo, provoca un destello de luz azul bajo la tela; cuando vuelve a abrirla, debajo está la ropa civil que tenía guardada en la mochila que Maggie le permitió colocar en el armario del recibidor.

La capa resbala de sus hombros y Teddy la atrapa antes de que él pueda hacerlo. La sujeta entre los dedos, tocándola con el pulgar y mirándola largo rato. Billy se pregunta si acaba de percatarse de que todo este lío mutante es demasiado para él y la inseguridad vuelve para asfixiarlo.

Diablos, estaba tan bien sin ella y tuvo que arruinarlo tratando de presumir…

—No te importa, ¿cierto? —Quiere saber. Teddy lo mira, desconcertado, por lo que tiene que explicarse—: que sea mutante.

Teddy abre mucho los ojos y, cuando _comprende,_ se apresura a negar con la cabeza. La cosa es que, cuando deja de moverse, es una persona completamente _diferente_ , desde el cabello, ahora castaño, hasta las puntas de los dedos.

En la misma cantidad de tiempo que a Billy le toma parpadear para entender lo que acaba de pasar, Teddy Altman vuelve a estar a su lado, tan alto, rubio y atractivo como siempre.

— ¿Por qué tendría que importarme? —Y, al parecer, es toda la respuesta que Billy va a obtener.

Mutante y _perfecto_ , tenía que ser.

Teddy le entrega la capa y le pide un segundo para ir a excusarse con una mujer rubia al otro lado del patio, sentada junto a Maggie, quien se pone de pie para ir hacia él tras oír los planes de Teddy, pagarle y despedirse con la promesa de recomendárselo a todas sus conocidas. Billy se lo agradece y cuando un minuto después Teddy regresa y le sujeta la mano tentativamente para arrastrarlo fuera de la casa, no puede evitar mirarlo a la cara, con ojos que sabe que son demasiado brillantes.

_El mejor día es..._

Teddy se da cuenta de su escrutinio y ríe, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras lo conduce por la calle.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta, sonrojado otra vez.

— ¿Considerarías ser mi edecán? —Pregunta antes de pensarlo mejor.

Va a terminar botado en un callejón, sentado entre bolsas de basura, esperando que llegue el camión triturador…

Teddy suelta una carcajada en vez de su mano, que sólo aferra más. Billy vuelve a respirar.  

—Ah, no lo sé, de ambos, creo que eres quien mejor luce el spandex — ¿Y no suena descaradamente similar a lo que Joseph le dijo? Pero no importa porque, a diferencia de su hermano, con ésta persona increíble no puede molestarse—. Pero puedo aceptar una plaza como guardaespaldas: algo me dice que atraes muchas miradas y otra, que soy un tipo celoso.

Si eso es cierto, al menos consiguió la atención que más quería y de la forma correcta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto nació a raíz del Doctor Strange en el show de Jimmy Kimmel :p   
> Sepan que odio, detesto, no soporto, me irrita que pongan mis historias en favoritos y no dejen comentarios. Es ésta combinación específica la que me causa mucho pesar. Sólo quiero que lo sepan porque la comunicación es importante —espero que el próximo que lo haga acabe en medio de una horda de orcos hambrientos… o chacas, lo que esté más cerca de sus casas—.   
> Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, nuevos fics, recomendaciones, etcétera).   
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (E, ce, o, ele, o, ge, í, a).   
> P.D: si alguien quiere inspiración para escribir su propia historia, puede pedirme un prompt de cualquiera de los fandoms en los que escribo. Tengo muchos.


End file.
